silent but deadly
by omegia
Summary: Someones luck is about to run out.Expect the unexpected..NEWCHAPTER!.Please Read and Review.chapter up finally!You think you know but you got no idea.ok i posted.!
1. Lost

_**SILENT**_

_**BUT**_

_**DEADLY**_

_**By: Shanika Freeman**_

**_EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED_**

heres the thing i dont own any characters if i did...

"hey , you got the file on that Vegon case?"

"yea here" she handed it to her then looked at her

"whats up you need to tell me something?"

She shifted her wieght "whats up with you and fin i heard things-

"dont believe every thing you here ."

"i know its just...

"i tell you everything you know that .nothing going on

That was the conversation i had with her before she died i lied to her right in front of her face.

That night fin came to my house which was weird he never came to my house he new i was engaged but yet he still came.

Why did i spend that night with him i new i shouldnt but i did. The night she was in the hospital i didnt even see her i was with fin laying beside him

how can i be her friend when i didnt even see her...

Friends Forever casey and olivia

(thanks for reviewing should i continue?)


	2. An unwanted Afair

Two days after the funeral casey sits in her apartment looking at the cieling there was a knock at the door

she got up and answered it, there stood her fiance' gary.

"Since when do you knock?" casey said before kissing him

Gary smiled "I lost the key, think its still at the gym...you ok?" He asked as they sat down.

"Im fine Gary" she said knowing that it wasnt true.

"Im worried about you casey-

"Dont be i can take care of myself".

Gary sighs then got up and went to the bedroom

Casey looked at a picture with her and olivia

"Friends Forever..."she wisperd tears rolling down her eyes...

That night Casey and fin went to dinner.

"Thanks for coming"Fin said taking her hand

"Yea, i told gary i had a business meeting...we cant keep doing this-

"Doing what.

"You know, we cant just go out im engaged ok"she said looking at him.

"why do i get the feeling that thats not the only thing thats holding you back" he said

Casey could see the hurt in his eyes she wanted him,she wanted to be with him, so why couldnt she just go for it.

" I cant explain it i just...

" You just what come on casey, i love you"

" Fin I just cant I cant keep doing this going behind Gary's back cheating on him, im sorry"

Casey got up and walked away knowing that she just crushed fin's heart.

_**(Writers words: thank you for the reviews I know its short but I have to go practice Ill write more**_

_**again thanks for the reviews)**_


	3. to tell the truth or not?

Hey sorry for the wait thanks for reviewing

The next day elliot was siiting at his desk staring into space when casey walked up to him.

"hey elliot"she said looking at him.

Elliot just continued to stare.

"elliot"she leaned in-Elliot snaped back to reality.

"oh hey casey".

"hey,you ok"she ask in a concered voice.

"I'm fine just...

"yea I know.."There was an arkward silence then fin walked up to them ignoring casey.

"Elliot Cragen wants us to go to pick up this guy,ready?".

"uh..yea"He shakes hishead trying to get 'in the zone'"yea lets go".

"Um before you go can I talk to you?"she looks at fin.

"We're kind of in a hurry"He said in a smart way.He walks away.

Elliot looks at casey who looks to the floor.Elliot caught up with fin.

Scene cut to fin and elliot in the car.Elliot looks at fin while he (fin) drives.

"Whats up with you"Elliot said in a concern voice.

"Nothings up why you on my case"He said kind of annoyed.

"Im just looking out for you thats all."

"I know"he sighs"I should be asking you how you was doing,you ok?.

Tears form in Elliot's eyes"yeah im fine just hanging in there you know.

"You going to make it,we all are".

...1hr ahead...

Scene cut to casey in her office.

she is looking at some files when there was a knock at the door it was gary.

"hey".

"Gary what are you doing here?".

"Just seeing how you was doing thats all".

"Im fine".

"You dont look it whats on your mine-

"Nothing just...nothing ok"She said in a stern tone,tears rolled down her eys.Gary came up to her and hugged her.

"It's ok Casey,we...we all lose some one close to us Olivia's death-

She cut him off"No its not that" She looked up at him his dark eyes showing sympathy."Im sorry".

"Sorry,Casey you didnt do anything-

"I...Gary I -.

At that moment Fin came in the door.

Casey noticed Fin in the doorway she looked at him,Fin shook his head.

"Nothing"He left.

"I have to go sorry Gary".


	4. whats in a name?

Hey I hope yall like it.

"Im sorry Gary I got to go".  
Casey got up knowing that she had to do something about alll this,she caught up with fin.

"I need to talk to you,I know your upset but-"Casey got cut off by fin.

"Ok,come on"He led her to an empty room and closed the door.They stood in frot of each other.

"Fin I...I love you but...Gary he's a wonderful guy and he's--.

Fin took her hand and came closer.

"Dont stress"He said looking at her.

Casey looked away.

"I love you but--"

"No buts Casey"Fin said putting his hands around her waist.She melted,she loved his touch loved his eyes.He kissed her.There kiss was passionate,It grew deeper.She wanted more of him.It's like he read her mind.He unbotton her shirt,never pulling away.She wanted this to continue but it cant at least not here.Casey pulled away.

"I'm sorry...my fiannce is three doors down(love the band)from us"She said trying to hold back.

"Why do you keep holding back".

She smiles."Tommorow"

"What"He asked looking confused.

"Me and you tommorow,your place".

"Yaeh,me and you"He smiles.Casey kissed him after buttoning her shirt.

"I better go"She lefted.

...That night...

Casey is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at some papers when Gary came behind her and and put his arms around her.

"Hey honey"Gary said kissing her."You ok".

"I will be"She said smiling.

Gary took the papers away from her and turned her around.

"You need a break,Casey"He kissed her and took off her shirt.

I have work to do"

"Forget the work it can wait,I love you".He said befor kissing her.

"me to"She said,they kissed.She could feel his arms and lips all over her body.Her body was there but her mind wasnt,She loves Gary but shes IN love with someone else.But she cant let Gary go hes perfect,respectful he's everything,everything but her lover.Gary's not---

"Fin"  
"what?"

Casey snapped back to reality:Gary was on top of her.

"huh"She said not believing what she just said-who she just said.

"I thought you said something---

Casey cut him off with a kiss."Your hearing things".  
He smirks"I love making love with you".

"I bet you do"She smiled.

"And i love you".

"me to".She says looking at him.

"Why do you do that?"He said kissing her neck.

"Do what?".Playfully pushing him off.

"Nothing"He said getting up and getting a shirt.

hope you like it.Sorry its short.


	5. looks arent always decieving

"**_Looks aren't always deceiving"  
It is going to be a two-part chapter._ **

Casey came up to the interrogating room and look threw the glass where she  
saw Fin interrogating the perp. Cragen came up beside her.

"I don't know if this can go to trial." Casey said.

"What do you mean, we got the evidence-----  
Fin came out the room.  
Casey looked at Cragen.

"You don't have the witness----

"We got her statement". Cragen said firmly.  
"We need the witness w/ out her he's innocent.

"That's bull Casey." Fin spoke up.  
She looked at him  
"I don't make the rules----  
Fin cut her off.

"Yeah you just follow them right." He said rudely.  
He walked away, Cragen looked at Casey who looked back.

"Do what you have to do." He went in the interrogating room.  
Casey sighs and walked to the rooftop to get some air. She open the  
door to the roof, she saw Fin leaning over the bars. She came up to  
him.

"Fin what's your problem; you were at my throat back there. She said looking  
at him.  
He shifted his weight.

"Chill Casey."

"No I'm not going to chill." She said awkwardly. "You treated me wrong."  
"I'm sorry." He said laughing.

"I accept your apology but I find it rude that this is amusing to you----

"You look so sexy when you're mad"

"So what are you Neyo now?" She said calming down.  
He smiled. "It's just a lot of things on my mind no biggie". He said  
pulling her close.

"Ok one never use 'no biggie' in a sentence and to…you have tonight for  
that" She said smiling.

"Mm can't wait." He lean in for a kiss at that moment the door of the roof  
open, It was Elliot, they pulled away as Elliot walks toward them.  
Elliot looked at both of them ignoring what he just saw assuming that it was  
nothing after all looks are deceiving right?.

"Fin, Cragen wants you in his office."

"Ok thanks" He said glancing at Casey then leaving.

"So how are you holding up?" Casey said trying to think of something to say.

"Everything's fine you? He asked looking into her eyes.

"Everything's good, Gary's good I'm good we all are---  
"Good". Elliot finished cutting off Casey's rambling.  
"Yeah thanks" She smiled.  
"You uh… want to get a drink or something after work you know take our mines  
off stuff." He asked.  
"Um thanks but I have plans."  
"Ok well whenever your free." He said giving a friendly smile…  
_  
The second part of this chapter should be longer…  
Summary: Elliot thinks something is up with Casey. Casey is feeling sick she thinks she might be  
pregnant she doesn't tell fin or Gary but he tells Elliot Gary starts to see  
changes in Casey mood he thinks something's going on with Elliot and Casey  
since she's spending time with Elliot Casey spends the night over Elliot's  
the chapter is called: Could I, Should I...  
Thanks for reviewing If you have any ideas, couples or advice email me or  
just give me a reply…_


	6. Could I should I

**Part Two: Could I should I**

_**(Sorry i didnt update sooner my computer was acting kinda crazy)**_

**That night after work I went home for a while since I had some paper work to do and fin was still out on a case. Guess our night was cut short. Fifth teen minutes after I was finish my work Gary came in he looked tired as usual.**

"**Hey long day" I asked looking at him.**

**He smiled at me. "Yeah but it doesn't matter". He said sitting next to me.**

"**Want to talk about it". I asked.** **Looking at him.**

"**No, but…" He kissed me on my neck. "I know what we can do".**

**I leaned in and kissed him, I knew what he wanted. A second later he had his shirt off and was unbuttoning my shirt. I teased him for a few, pulling away from kisses sometimes…I was about to kiss him when the phone rang I knew it had to be fin. I smiled and pulled away.**

"**Oh come on". Gary said annoyed.**

"**It might be important." I said getting my cell phone.**

**It was fin, he told me I could come over if I wasn't to busy, I said I would then we said our goodbyes and hung up.**

"**I got to go, there's a business meeting" I said looking at him.**

"**Tell them you're busy"**

"**Cant I got to go" I said getting up.**

**Gary came up to me. "You love me?"**

"**What?"**

"**Do you love me? "He asked again.**

**I looked at him. "Yeah sure". I said nodding my head. I knew I sound a little bicthy but...**

**Fifth teen minutes later I was at fins house. I got the key out of my purse. I smiled a little. I went in and saw fin fixing something in the kitchen. He heard me come in and turned around.**

"**Hey" He said smiling. "Almost forgot you had a key".**

**I went up to him and kiss him on the cheek. "what's up".**

**"I was just making some dinner".**

**I looked at him."What no take out,thats a first".**

**He grinned"yeah."**

**After we ate we wacthed a movie.It was nice just me and him...I stayed a couple hours then got ready to leave.**

**"I can walk you to your car if you want"  
"I dont need a body gaurd" I said kissing him."But thanks...seeya."**

_**One week later**_

_**I came in the priesent with papers in hand I saw elliot talking to fin,I came up to them.**_

**"Hey I need those files for Richards trial".I said looking at elliot.**

**"Uh,yeah I'll get them,escuse me."He said going to get the files.I smiled.**

**"Whats so funny".Fin asked.**

**"Nopthing I just love being with you."**

**"I bet you do,I ll see you tonight?".**

**I looked at him."Maybe".I said blushing.**

**He smiled"I'll seeya then."He left,Elliot came with the files.**

**"Here you go"He handed me them.**

**"Thanks".I said taking the files.**

**He gave me a puzzling look."Your ring".**

**"What?".**

**"You lost your ring?".**

**"Oh i just...misplaced it thats all."**

**"OK,so you uh doing anything tonight"...**

**That night elliot came over.**

**"Hey ready to go".Elliot ask as i open the door.**

**"Yeah just let me tell Gary---**

**Gary came out of the bedroom putting on his tie.**

**"Elloit what a surprise".**

**"Hey,me and casey was just going out you wanna come".**

**"Cant I got a business meeting."**

**"I guess its just me and you then".Elliot said looking at me.**

**_At the bar_**

_**Elliot is drinking a beer, Casey is just drinking water.**_

**"You OK,whats on your mind". He ask me.**

**"Just stuff".I said looking at the wall thinking about everything from a-z.**

**He nodded.**

**"Im pregnant"**

**Elliot choke off his drink.I looked at him.**

**"Pregnant?what..."He cough again cacthing his breath.**

**"Yeah"**

**"Thats wonderful"...**

**Couple of hours pass and we decided to take a cab back to bothe houses.**

**"Do you ever feel like life's to much like throwing in the towel."I asked as he tryt to hail a cab.**

**"I do but I never give in why?"**

**Thats how I feel when I wake up,I feel like its nothing worth wild."**

**"Your haing Gary's chid I think thats worth wild to me".**

**Twenty minutes later we pulled up to elliots house.**

**"Come on your coming with me"He said looking at me.**

**"I dont want to intrude-**

**"On what"He said grinning,We got out and walked up the steps into the house.**

**"You did some changes".**

**"Had to it remind me to mich of befor...". We sat down.**

**"Look about before I was just complaining-**

**"It's OK to let things out Casey". He said smirking.**

**I noded. Elliot let out a yell I jumped a little.**

**"What are you doing whats-**

**"It helps me let out my anger."He said closing his eyes."Try it".**

**"No way"**

**"Oh come on Casey".He looked at me smiling.**

**"Fine...Ahh".I let out a small yell.**

**"You suck".He said laughing/**

**"I'm not that type".**

**"Yeah well".He jumped on me and started tickling me...I struggled laughing.**

**"Elliot stop".**

**"Sorry cant here you".He smiled.**

**"Come on".I accidently hit him in the eye,he got up.**

**"Oh Elliot im so sorry".I said still smiling.**

**"You think this is funny".He said smiling as he pinn me down.**

**"Ok I give up".Smiling**

**"Thought so".He said looking at me,he pulled my hair back,there was an arkward silence,Elliot got up.**

**"I should go".I saud sitting up.**

**"No stay and rest you need it".He said in a friendly voice.**

**"You sure."**

**"Yeah,you can sleep in my room-**

**"What no not on my account".**

**"Its fine really."**

**The next day I woke up around five.I knew Gary was still sleep so I didnt call him.I got up and began to walk in the bathrom.I open the door and there was elliot standing tere only in a towel drippin wet(HOT).**

**"Im engaged".I kept wispering as I walk out of the bathroom smiling.Five minutes later Elliot came in the room with only pants on no shirt.**

**"Good morning".He said smiling.Only thing I could do was look at his muscles.**

**He smiled."Your engaged remember".He said putting on his shirt grinning.**

**""Dont make me regret that".I said in a wisper.**

**"What was that".He said knowing exactly what was said.**

**"Nothying...Your up early".**

**"Yeah couldnt sleep".**

**"You miss her". I asked.**

**He looked at me."Olivia she...I do miss her,alot".**

**'Yeah...".I got up .**

**"You called Gary?".**

**"Not yet I will later".**

**I said walking to the bathroom,Elliot followed and closed the bathroom door.**

_**Thats it for now sorry for the LONG delay.**_

_**Expect the unexpected,you might think you know but you hae no idea...**_

_**Give me your feedback,advice and more thanks for reading enjoy...**_

_**-nika**_


	7. Violens

_**Violens**_

_**Ok just to point out theres no casey and elliot loving going on but youll see l8ter.**_

_**This is going to be a short one im kinda fustrated now...

* * *

**_

**Casey came in the house around 7:30.Gary was wacthing tv.She went up to him and tried to kiss him but he pulled away.**

**"Whats wrong".She said looking at him.**

**Gary walked in the bedroom.Casey followed him.**

**"Gary whats up".She said sitting next to him.**

**"You tell me whats up,you staying out all night".**

**"I meant to call you--**

**Gary cut her off."But you didnt".He got up and went to the draw he got out a ring.**

**"I found this".**

**"Good I was looking for it."**

**Gary looked at her."I cant believe you do you have a concious,do you have any feelings any regret".**

**"Regrets,regret about what".**

**"You and your...You sleot with elliot--**

**"What,stop and bring it back,I didnt sleep with elliot gary.How can you think that".She said coming over to Gary.**

**"You stay out all night what was I supose to think".**

**"Think that your fiance is faithful,I wouldnt sleep with elliot,you need to trust me Gary".She said looking at him.**

**"Trust you,you been distant from me,pulling me away,Casey im tired of this".**

**"Gary".She took his hand but Gary pulled away.**

**"I'm tired of you".He got his bag from the foot of the bed."I'll be back to get the rest of my things".**

**"What".**

**"I'm leaving I just need some time...from you".He walks to the door.**

**"Gary I'm pregnant".She blurted out.She didnt care,the only thing she wanted was to still be with Gary.**

**He turned to Casey and smiles."I'm engaged to a slut,thats funny my fiance slept with another guy...hmm,I dont remember the last time I made love to you Casey".And with that he left.Casey had tears in her eyes.She heard the door close with a bang.**

**She sat down,thinking about what just happend.How can she let Gary go.He just walked off,not thinking about how she would feel.She had to make things right...She got up and got her jacket and car keys.She went to the door and open it,Elliot was standing there.**

**"Elliot".She said kind of annoyed kind of thankful.**

**"Hey,I was just giving back your folder you left it at the house".He said giving the papers to Casey.**

**"Thanks".**

**"Wheres Gary".**

**How can she tell Elliot what happend between them to.**

**"Casey".Elliot snapped Casey back to reality.**

**"He left".She wispered.**

**"Oh he's off to work early".**

**"No Elliot he left me,he just needs some time to cool off".**

**"Yall had a fight".He asked as Casey came out of the house closing the door.**

**"Yeah but its not..."She trailded off.**

**Take off".**

**"I just cant take the day off,im the ADA".**

**Elliots phone rang he picked it up,talked then hung up.**

**"That was Cragen".**

**"Oh ok well I guess I'll seeya".**

**"Yeah,look you knmow im here for you".**

**"I know".She said as Elliot took hert in a hug.**

**Thirteen minutes later Casey came in her office sat down and put her head down on her desk.**

**"I cant believe this".**

**"You ok".**

**She looked up fin was standing at the door."Come in and lock the door".**

**Fin looked at her,then did what she said.**

**"What wrong".He ask about to sit down.**

**"Dont sit down just stay there".She said getting up and coming toward him.**

**"OK".He said while Casey leaned in.**

**She kissed him.She led him to the wall and began unbutoning his shirt.She kissed him again.Fin pulled away.**

**"Woah Casey slow down,whats wrong".**

**"Nothing wrong".She tried to kiss him again but he pulled away.**

**"Whats your problem,do you want me or not".**

**"Not like this".He said walking to the desk.**

**She looked at him."What do you mean not like this."**

**"Something is in your mind and you trying to cover it by being with me".**

**"The only thing thats bothering me is your attitude".**

**"OK you obviously have stuff on your mind so---**

**"Just get out".She said unlocking the door.**

**"Casey calm down".He said trying to hold her but she pulled away.**

**"Dont touch me just go".She said rudely.**

**"Whatever".He said fixing his shirt."Talk to me when your done having your bitchy attitude".**

**"Fck you"**

**"When and where---**

**"Just go".She said as Fin walked out the door and slammed it shut...**

**

* * *

Thats it for now Yeah I know its short...thanks for reading and reviewing.Advice is cool,What do yall want to happend next,what couples do you want hooking up.?**

**Thanks again**

**-Nika**


	8. Over my headpart one

**Ok hey thanks for reviewing,there a two part for this im posting the first one now...**

**A little language...**

**Title:Over my head(part one)

* * *

**

**Later that day Casey came in the priesent, Cragen was talking to Elliot about a case. Casey came up.**

**"Did you want to see me". Casey asked,as they finish talking.**

**"Uh yeah I do, can you wait a few I need to make a quick call". Cragen said to Casey.**

**"Yeah no problem".She said as Cragen walked away.**

**Elliot looked toward Casey."You ok?".He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.**

**"No". She simply said. Elliot motion her to sit down in his chair,she did so, he pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down looking at her.**

**"Whats wrong".He asked.**

**"I...I did something,something that..."She wispered.**

**"Wanna talk about it".**

**"I dont know..."She trailed off a tear forming in her eyes.**

**"Look at me Casey".**

**She shook her head,still looking away.Elliot pulled his hand up to her cheek guiding her to his eyes.**

**"Listen to me casey, your a good person,It doesnt matter what you did,if Gary really loves you then he'll forgive you if not then your better off without him".**

**Casey took his hand.She smiled weakly."Thanks Elliot I----**

**She was cut off by a familar voice.**

**"You bastard!...Gary was coming toward them yelling, he was obviously drunk.Casey got up.**

**"Gary what are you---**

**"Shut up you bitch".He yelled.People looked around trying to see whats going on.Elliot got up and step between the two.**

**"Calm down---**

**"Go to hell you bastard".**

**Casey tried to pull Gary to the side,but Gary pushed her,a little to hard then he expected.Elliot grabbed Gary and slammed him to the desk.**

**"Dont ever put your hands on her like that".At this moment John and Fin came up and pulled Elliot off of Gary.**

**"Elliot cool it,he's not worth it".Fin said holding him back.Gary got up.**

**"You slept with me fiance".Gary said...Fin froze.Gary charged at Elliot knocking John and Fin to the side.He punched Elliot who then grab Gary and swung him toward the desk. Cragen came out of his office.**

**"Stabler"!.**

**Munch held fin back."Elliot calm down."**

**Another officer held Gary back.**

**"What the hell is going on".Cragen said looking at them all.**

**"That son of a bitch...you got her pregnant you..".Gary said struggling to get to Elliot.**

**Cragen looked at Gary then to Casey who was still in shock."Take him to cool off".He told the officer holding Gary."Stabler in my ofice now".Gary and Elliot went there seperate ways.Caey looked at Fin who motion her to go to the rooftop...**

**Roof top**

**"Fin I didnt sleep with Elliot".**

**"Why didnt you tell me you was pregnant".**

**"I'm sorry".**

**"Sorry,tahts all you have to say".**

**"What are you so mad about--**

**"I cant be with you".**

**"What i told you I was pregnant".**

**"Casey...just give me some time".He said walking away.**

**That night(3:20)  
Casey woke up startled by the sound of her house alarm.**

**"What in the world".She wispered to herself.The alarm stop then she heard footsteps and a glass breaking.**

**"Great im being rob,of all the days not today".She wispered while getting a handgun out of her closet.She got up then carefully and open her bedroom holding her gun steady,that was something she learned from liv even when your scared always hold steady.**

**It was dark but she could see the back of the guys head.She tiptoed behind him and pointed the gun at him.**

**"Move and your dead".**

**The guy froze.**

**"Get down and put your hand up now".She said her voice fierce.When the guy didnt move she pressed the gun against his back.**

**"Hurry up".**

**"Its me Caey".**

**..."Elliot".**

**"Yeah".**

**She held her gun to the side of her and turn on the light beside her...Elliot turned toward her.**

**"I forgot you had the key".Casey said sitting down.**

**"You was going to shoot me".**

**"You shouldt have been sneaking around".She said grinning.**

**He sat down."You ok".**

**"Yup just tired".She said looking at him.**

**"Sorry I woke you".He said looking at her.**

**"No its fine I couldnt sleep anyway".**

**"Me either'.**

**So what you thought if you came over here youd get some sleep".She said resting her head on his shoulder.**

**"Something like that..."He put his arm around her."You talk to Gary".**

**"Yeah he doesnt want to get married he told me I wasnt worth it.. its true I'm not".**

**"Csey we been threw this--**

**"I slept with Fin, I know it was wrong but things were to much and--**

**Elliot cut off her rambling."It doesnt matter what happend between you and Fin and you deserve who ever you want.Your buetiful Case',If Gary cant see that..."**

**Casey looked at Elliot."Thanks"...Withen Twenty minutes Casey fell asleep on his shoulder...**

**

* * *

I know its short...Okay I had wrote some more for the first part,but I couldnt post all of it write now. Ill post the rest Later,Promise...advice wanted...what do yall want to happend... **

**R&R thanks..**

**-Nika**


	9. Over my head part two

OK here is the second part:

Title:Over my head (part two)

**Special thanks to Freestyler9125**

Casey woke up,only she was in her bed. She looked at the clock she had on her nightstand. It read 6:57, she sighed then got up to go to the living room.She notice a note on her door.She read it then smiled. Within an hour Casey got herself ready and went to her office...She opened her office door only to see Gary sitting in her chair.Her heart drop.

"Gary what are you doing here".

"We need to talk".He said putting his feet up on the desk.

"No we dont".She said while putting her things down."Get your feet off my desk".

Gary smirked then came toward her."Look Casey I just want to talk thats all".

"Theres nothing to talk about".She said looking at him.

"Dont give me that crap, dont act like I did something wrong because I didnt".He took her hand."Look Casey, Im willing to give this relationship another shot".He said narrowing his eyes."You should be lucky."

Meanwhile, Elliot met up with Fin.

"Hey Fin".Elliot said coming up to him.

"Elliot".He greeted."So how you doing?".

"Good".He said looking at the ground."Do you love her".

Fin looked at him."What?".He asked confused.

"Do you love Casey?".He asked in a serious tone now looking at him.

"How did—"

"Yes or no, do you love her".

"Its complicated--"

"Its a simple question".

"I wouldnt call it love.I wouldnt call it anything actually---"

Elliot grabbed Fin's collar and pined him against the wall."Shes having your child and your telling me you dont love her,what the hell is wrong with you".

"Get your hands off of me".Fin said while breaking free of Elliots grip.

"If you ever hurt her,you answer to me".

"What is that a threat?".He asked glaring at Elliot.

"No its a guarantee". He said walking away.

Meanwhile Casey and Gary were in her office talking...

"Look why dont I come over on your break and we can go out for lunch".Gary said putting a hand on Casey's shoulder.

Casey hesitated, wondering if she should trust him... _trust him? he should be the one who wondering if he should trust me after what I did to him... _"Ok".She simply said.

"Good,I'll seeya then".He kissed her cheek then left.

Casey sat down sighing.A few hours pass and there was a knock at the door.She looked up from her papar work.

"Come in".

Gary came in the office."Hey you ready to go".He smiled.

"Yeah."

At lunch (resturant)...

Gary sat across from her.He looked at her.

"What?".She asked,feeling his stare.

"Nothing, just thinking".

"Look Gary Im sorry for---"

"Forget about it,whats done is done".He said taking Casey's hand.

She nodded,looking at him.Did he really forgive her..."Your still wearing you ring". Casey asked.

"Of course".He said smiling.

What can be going threw his head.Casey thought. She was snapped back to reality by Gary's voice.

"You should come see my new house".He said giving the waiter their paid bill.

"Um..sure".

"Great".He said as they got up..."

They went to his car and drove to his house.

"Nice place".

"Yeah".They both walked in,Casey sat down on the couch while Gary put his coat up.He sat down beside her.

"I want to apoligize for the way I acted".Gary said.

Casey nodded.

"want something to drink".He said going to the kitchen.

"Um yeah a coke would be fine".

"Coke it is".He poured some coke out of the bottle into two glasses,then sat back down beside Casey.

"Here you go".He handed her one glass.

"Thanks".

They talked for a while...

..."Man I'm so tired".Casey said."I should go back to the office,thanks for the lunch".She tried to get up but wobbled a bit.She felt light headed,like she just drunk 5 beers..

"You ok".Gary asked catching Casey.

"Yeah I'm just a little..."She passed out. Gary smirked.Then carried her into his bedroom.He laid her on his bed and took off her clothes.

"You'll regret the day you cheated on me you whore".He slapped her and left a bruise.He got on top of her.Then pulled out some hand cuffs from his drawer and cuffed her hands onto the slits of the bed post and took his pants off.He took a condom out of his drawer...He went inside her mouth with his hand incase she woke up...which in ten minutes she did..

"What...Get off,Gary stop".She tried to yell but only a whimper came out.She bit his hand.

"You'll pay for that".He punched her. He got the pillow beside him and put it over her head.Pressing down.She struglled but really couldnt do anything because of the cuffs.He kept on pressing the pillow onto her face until there was no more struggling...

Thats it for now... What do yall think?.

Again thanks for reviewing.

-Nika


	10. The phantom inside

Title: Silent but deadly

Chapter: The phantom inside

* * *

Pass the point of no return

The final threshold

What warm unspoken

Secrets do we learn?

* * *

Casey woke up unaware of her surroundings .

"Had a nice nap." She heard Gary say. Casey finally focus on him , Gary was standing next to a guy.

"Where am I."

"Somewhere, Lex tie her up." Gary said.

Lex hesitated.

"Tie her up." Gary said louder.

Lex went toward Casey who struggled, but Lex managed to tie her up.

"Don't struggle so much, you might break a nail." Gary said w/ a smirk.

"Why are you doing this." Casey asked now tears in her eyes.

"You get into things you don't belong, just like your friend Olivia, but I set her straight just like I'll do to you."

"What..." Casey struggled to get out but Lex punched her.

"Stop struggling!"

"You remember Lex right, you tried to convict him of murdering that little girl... well he's here for kind of the same reason im here."

"Please Gary, just let me go." She pleaded. "Why—

"I told you why, you cheated on me, I cant let you get away w/ that." He said putting on some black gloves.

Casey started to call for help hoping that someone would come and rescue her from these two maniacs.

"Shut-up or I'll shut you up, just like I did Olivia."

"What."

"You heard me."

"You..."

"Yes I killed her, you put the wrong guy in prison."

"No–

"She found out I was gambling, found out I was dealing I had to shut her up. I went to her apartment that night, she said she was going to tell you about my 'addiction' . When she turned her back away from me I took my chance, grab the pan on the counter and hit her from behind. She was unconscious but still alive, unbelievable really-6 times I hit her- she's not a quitter ill say." He smirked then continued. "That's when I heard that drunk lowlife Devon in the hall, I knew he would do anything I say, he was to drunk to care. I told him to come in and have a drink which he did. That's why you got his prints. I know he would want sex, after all that's why he came to meet his lover for sex. Told him there was a woman in the next room who was ok with it. He did her." Gary shook his head. "That's sick isn't it, having sex w/ a nearly dead woman, makes my stomach churn."

Both Casey and Lex was looking at Gary hanging on his every word, not wanting to believe what he had done.

"While he was in the other room I decided to go to a friends house at the upper level, figured he would cover me if suspicion arise. Next day I heard Devon got arrested for Olivia's murder. His fingerprints was on everything, the glass her body. But me... I just acted like nothing didn't happen."

"No, I cant believe this." She said in a whisper.

"Believe it...now you know the truth, but nobody will ever find out." He said pulling out a cigar cutter and went toward Casey who was still struggling and pleading w/ Gary to stop.

"Hold her down Lex."

Lex used all her strength to hold Casey down.

"Relax Casey Im not going to kill you, at least not now anyway." Gary said smirking. He took off Casey's shoe revealing her bare feet, Gary held her foot close to him.

"Stop! Please Gary, im begging you.!" Casey pleading.

Gary put two of Casey toes inside of the cutter."You pass the point of no return." He grip the cigar cutter, then squeezed it together.

Casey's screams echoed the four walls. Screams of pain beyond pain, torture bounced off and pierced threw their ears, leaving agony threw out the room.

Lex let go of Casey."I cant do this."He said feeling sick.

"Hold her down lex!"

"I...I"

Gary pulled out a hand gun and aimed it at Lex. "Hold her down!."

Lex hesitated a little to long.

Gary shot him in the chest, then aimed the gun at Casey who was barley conscious. "I love you Casey." He said lowering his gun and walking to the now deceased Lex. He put the cutter in his hand. He then went over to Casey. "The beginning is now the end."

He pulled out Lex cell phone and dialed 911...within 10 minutes he heard sirens. He sat up against the wall and held the gun on his leg not pressing to hard and shot himself...

Five minutes later the paramedics came along w/ the police inside the room.

Two paramedics came up to Gary.

"Im fine just check on my fiancé." Gary said.

"Mr. You've been shot."

"Im fine, just check on her please."

"We need two bags." The paramedic said who was near Casey.

Elliot came running over to him.

"What the hell happen."

"Check on Casey."

"Tell me what happen."

"Some guy that Casey tried to get a Conviction, broke into the house...it happen so fast, I don't know how we got here...I should of protected her."

"Gary."

"Is Casey...alive."

"Elliot looked at the officer who nodded then looked at Gary. " We need you to get to the hospital."

Two days later Casey was laid to rest...

Gary went up to the casket.

"Your past the point of no return." He whispered. Giving an evil smirk.

After the funeral fin came over to Gary.

"Gary...Im uh, I know how much you miss her." He said hugging Gary. "Your going to get threw this."

"Yeah I know...thanks man." He said before walking away to his car, he got in and drove off.

"I trust my secrets safe w/ you." He smirked...

* * *

End chapter: Hey that's it for now, what do ya guys think.!

Nika


	11. HELP!

Ok so yeah I have no idea what im going to right in the next chapter so yeah bare with me.

Help wanted!!!

Honestly I was going to end the story at that last chapter "Hero". But I decided to continue it. I honestly do not know What's going to happen next. Im writing as I go. So im in the same position as yall!!

Um yeah so any questions you can email me or go to my myspace page thingy. Advice is highly recommend. And idea's on what yall would like happen..!!

Seeyall and I appreciate the time and effort yall have given me and this story.

read chapter 10!!


End file.
